Slut
by xxBlackMaraihxx
Summary: Kurt Hummel had been called many things in the 17 short years that he'd been alive; some good, but mostly bad. Fag, homo, fairy were very common words that had been thrown at him since he was twelve. The word that hurt him the most, the word that someone who was supposed to love him said to him, the word that he convinced himself he was. Slut. Mpreg. AU. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy, therefore, I do not own Glee.**

**Warning: MPreg. (I'll add more if I have too.)  
**

**A/N: Hi there! I know that I should be updating Scars Remind Us, but the plot bunny hit me over the head with a stick and wouldn't let me forget this so I had to write it out. I promise that I will update Scars Remind Us soon though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel had been called many things in the 17 short years that he'd been alive; some good, but mostly bad. Fag, homo, fairy were very common words that had been thrown at him since he was twelve. The word that hurt him the most, the word that someone who was supposed to love him said to him, the word that he continued to repeat in his head as he sat in the park, the word that, within a few hours, he convinced himself that he was: _slut_.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He wasn't supposed to end up with a broken heart; he wasn't supposed to end up walking to Lima from Dalton because Blaine had picked him up and refused to take him home; he wasn't supposed to end up raped and pregnant.

Kurt had been walking around Westerville after his date with his lovely boyfriend with a big grin on his face when he was pulled into an alley by rough hands. Kurt tried to fight him off, he really did, but the man was to strong and he couldn't do it. Kurt fought off the tears as he thought about it. The man had obviously been drunk and wanted to fuck the first thing he could get his hands on, Kurt just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Over the next few weeks, Kurt continued to get sick. Blaine had been worried about him and offered to take Kurt to the doctor. It was when he, Finn, and Puck were at the Hudmel household and Puck had been talking about Beth when Kurt remembered the conversation he had with his father years ago- the conversation where Kurt learned that he could carry a child. Kurt dropped the glass he had been holding and rushed to the drug store.

Kurt waited anxiously for hours to take the test; he wanted to wait until Puck left, Finn went out with Rachel, and Carole and his dad left for their own date. When he saw that stupid pink plus on the test, he sobbed for what seemed like hours. He was having a baby at 17, and the other father was unknown because he was _raped._

He couldn't comprehend it. He stayed locked in his room for the weekend, much to the confusion of the rest of the household. They knew Kurt seemed off lately, but it was out of character for him. He emerged from his room on Monday morning when Blaine came to pick him up. Blaine tried to coax whatever was wrong with Kurt out of him, but Kurt stayed silent.

After Warbler's practice that afternoon, Kurt requested to talk to Blaine in private. He knew he had to tell Blaine and the sooner the better. They were alone in the same room where they sang 'Baby It's Cold Outside' when Kurt told him.

"B-Blaine, there's something important I have to tell you." Kurt started.

"What is it, love?" Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it firmly. "You know you can tell me anything."

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "Do you know how every 1 in 100 men have the gene to carry a child?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded in response. "Well, um, I have the gene that allows me to do… that.

"Well that's great news!" Blaine smiled. Blaine always pictured a big happy family with Kurt, but before, those children all looked different from them, as he pictured them adopting. Now, the children had Blaine's terribly curly hair and Kurt's blue eyes. "Why is that making you so sad, sweetie?"

"Blaine, I'm pregnant." Kurt whispered.

Blaine recoiled from Kurt so fast that Kurt didn't realize that it happened at first. "What? How? We- we haven't even had sex. I- you cheated on me?" Blaine asked.

"No, Blaine I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Kurt! I can't believe this! I gave you my heart and you just stomped on it!"

"Blaine, listen to me."

"No, Kurt. We're done." Blaine started towards the door. Just as he was opening the door, he turned to look at Kurt and spat out, "_Slut_."

Now here Kurt was, sitting in a park, trying not to break down in front of all these people when a little girl came up to him and started pulling on his pants. She had to be at least three years old and was looking at him with wide blue eyes. "Awe you okay mwster?" She asked in cute toddler talk.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Kurt whispered.

"You sure? 'Cause my daddy gives the best kisses to make twings better!" she proclaimed.

"Beth! There you are! I told you not to run away from Daddy!" Noah Puckerman walked up and scooped the little girl up into his arms, peppering her face with kisses.

"Sowwy daddy!" Beth giggled. "But twis man looked sad!"

"Hummel?" Puckerman asked.

"Hi, Noah." Kurt whispered.

"Alright, Beth," Noah said as he sat Beth back down, "go play over there in the sandbox. And stay where I can see you!" Noah yelled after her.

"So that's Beth, huh?" Kurt asked. "She's beautiful."

"I know." Noah smiled as he watched his little girl. "I'm so glad Shelby is letting me be a part of her life. I don't know what I'd do without her." Kurt nodded and looked down at his stomach where his baby was growing. "So what's up, Hummel? What brings you to the park on this lovely Monday afternoon when you should be in Westerville?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to get away from Dalton for a while." Kurt lied.

"Is there trouble in paradise? Am I going to have to kick some hobbit ass?" Puck asked.

"We, um, we kind of broke up." Kurt answered, not wanting to lie about his relationship status. "It just wasn't working out. You don't have to kick his ass though. I'm perfectly fine." Kurt gave Puck a fake smile.

Puck gave him a look that Kurt knew meant that he didn't believe Kurt in the slightest. "Alright, Hummel. Just remember that you always have me to talk to."

"Thanks, Noah." Kurt closed his eyes. "I need to get to the house though. See you later, Noah." Kurt got up and began his journey home.

Kurt walked into his front door not ten minutes later, walked into his living room, sat on the leather couch, and proceeded to cry. His father found him like this a few minutes later and did what he always did when he found Kurt crying. He grabbed the blanket off the chair, the one that Elizabeth had made while pregnant with Kurt, wrapped it around Kurt and pulled him as close to him as he could.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" Burt asked.

"Daddy," Kurt whimpered, "please don't hate me. If you hate me for this too, I don't think I could take it."

"Kurt, I could never hate you. You're my son and I'll always love you. Now what's going on?"

"Daddy, I'm… I'm pregnant." Burt felt ice in his veins. He knew Kurt could get pregnant; he's the one that told Kurt anyway. He just couldn't believe it. His baby boy is pregnant. At 17. He most likely would never get out of Lima now, like he so badly wanted. "Dad? Say something. Please don't hate me." Kurt whispered the last sentence.

"Shush, Kurt. I don't hate you, but I'm going to kill Blaine." Burt promised.

Kurt flinched. He really didn't want to tell his father this part, but he couldn't let his father wrongfully kill Blaine. "It- It's not his." Kurt told him.

"What? Then who's?" Burt looked confused. He knew Kurt wasn't the type to cheat on his boyfriend.

"I-I don't know." Kurt whispered, and burst out into another round of sobs.

"What? How don't you…" Burt trailed off. "Oh, Kurt." Burt whispered.

"I tried to fight him off, Daddy, I really did but he was to strong and I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry." Kurt cried.

"It's okay, Kurt. We'll get through this together."

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm kinda proud of it. Also, there will be some major Blaine bashing. Sorry. I do love Blaine, Klaine, and Darren Criss, but the plot bunny is telling me to bash Blaine in this one. But tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, wow. I was not expecting all the love I got for the first chapter. 11 reviews. 46 followers. 19 favorites. 586 views. I'm seriously in awe. I love you guys so friggen much for all that! It makes my day when I get an email notification on my phone and someone favorited/followed/reviewed my story.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2! It's more filler than anything else. Lol. But I have the whole story almost entirely worked out in my mind. Be patient with me!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Daddy, what are we going to do?" Kurt asked.

"That's entirely up to you Kurt." Burt answered. "Have you thought about it? If you want to… keep the baby or not?"

"I couldn't just give up my baby, dad." Kurt replied. "I know I'm not old enough or anything. But it's mine. I couldn't…" Kurt shook his head.

"Alright, kiddo, I was just asking." Burt gave Kurt a small smile.

"Wha-what about school, dad? I can't go back to Dalton after what Blaine said." Kurt whispered. Kurt knew that what Blaine said was true. He was a slut. Deep down, he wanted what that man gave to him. If Kurt hadn't wanted it, he would have fought harder, right?

"That's where you're safest, Kurt. If you go back to McKinley and someone hurts you I don't know what I would do."

"We could protect him!" A voice yelled from the doorway. Both father and son snapped their heads up to see who had unexpectedly come into their conversation. It was Puck with Finn standing next to him. "I told you before you left that we could be like your Secret Service, dude."

"Yeah, dude!" Finn agreed.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Kurt asked his eyes wide as he tensed against his father. He wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, and if Finn knew, the whole school would know within the next five minutes.

"I came in when you said you can't go back to Dalton." Finn answered. Kurt visibly relaxed back into his dad's side. "And what did Blaine say?"

Kurt closed his eyes in pain. "Finn. Not now." Burt told him.

"I'm going to go to my room." Kurt told them. "I just want to sleep right now."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. Okay, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, okay." Kurt nodded and made his way upstairs to his room.

Kurt was lying on his bed in his room 30 minutes later, unable to fall asleep, when there was a knock at his door. "Kurt? Are you awake?" It was Puck.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened and Puck hesitantly came in and sat on his bed. Kurt tried not to let it show how much Puck being cautious around him hurt, he went through it all the time. He just wished that the guys would realize that Kurt wouldn't turn them gay. Of course, Puck may have just realized that Kurt was as dirty on the outside as he felt on the inside.

"What do you want, Puck?" Kurt asked.

"I was just coming up here to make sure you're okay." Puck answered. "Are you?"

Kurt thought about lying, but what was the point? "No, Puckerman, I'm not okay but there's nothing that can be done about it right now, so I'm just going to have to live with it."

"I hope you feel better soon." Puck smiled.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Kurt whispered.

"When was the last time I did something mean to you?" Puck asked. "I've changed since sophomore year, Kurt. I don't do that stuff anymore." Puck looked hurt that Kurt had assumed that.

"I- I'm sorry, Puck."

Puck smiled at Kurt. "It's okay. Everyone still assumes that stuff about me. Anyway, I just wanted to see if you're okay. And to let you know that if you need anyone to talk to, you've got me. I know that we've never been friends, or anything close to it, but... ya know… I don't want you to feel like you have no one to talk to."

"Thank you, Puck. You do know that you told me the same thing this morning at the park, right?" Kurt smiled.

"I know, I just wanted to be sure that _you_ knew." Puck winked at him before standing up. "And call me Noah." He told Kurt as he walked out of Kurt's room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**So there it is! What do you think? Hope you like it!**

**Oh! I forgot to mentioned this! If you want sneak peaks and updates on when my stories are posted, before the email gets sent to you!, follow my twitter ( xxBlackMaraihxx). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! I wanted to thank you all, again, for your lovely reviews. Seriously makes my day when you take the time to review.**

**Also, I was asked where in the series this is set... it's AU... so, there's not a real place in the series I had in mind...\**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kurt lay in bed the next morning, attempting to think about what he was going to do with his life now. He couldn't go to New York now; not with a baby. He had to give up his dream now; he would never be able to fill his dreams of being either a Broadway singer or fashion designer. Tears slowly started streaming down his face. He didn't want to be stuck in Lima or Ohio for that matter.

"Kurt? Can I come in?" It was Carole.

"Yeah," Kurt answered. "Did Dad tell you?"

Carole nodded as she sat on Kurt's bed next to his head. "Don't be mad at him though. I sort of pressured him into it when I got home last night." Kurt closed his eyes; he really didn't want many people knowing about this yet. "Finn doesn't know yet, though. I know he couldn't keep it from Rachel… and she wouldn't be able to keep it from anyone!"

Kurt gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Carole leaned over and started stroking Kurt's hair. "Kurt, sweetie, are you sure you don't want to go back to Dalton? We don't know how safe you will be at McKinley."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know you guys spent your honeymoon money on my going to Dalton and now I just want to run away. I'll- I'll go back if you want me too! I just- I-" Kurt started hyperventilate.

"Kurt, sweetheart, calm down, breathe in... and out… good." Kurt continued to do as Carole said and took deep breaths until he calmed down. "Kurt, we're not going to make you do something you don't want to do. If you don't want to go back to Dalton, that's fine, we can find somewhere else."

"What if I want to go back to McKinley?" Kurt whispered. "Pu-Noah already told me that he'd get the football-glee guys to watch out for me and Finn seemed up to it. I think they just want to play secret service, but whatever gives me protection…"

Carole chuckled. "That sounds like them." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "We'll have you back at McKinley by Monday, okay? That'll give you a week to get settled back here, is that alright?"

"That's fine."

"Breakfast is ready, by the way. As long as Finn didn't eat it all that is."

"Thank you, I'll be down in a minute." Kurt smiled at her. Carole kissed his forehead one more time before taking her leave.

Kurt sighed and stood. He wasn't really hungry, but he was eating for two now, so he'd suck it up and go eat breakfast with his family.

* * *

"Well look who finally made it downstairs!" Noah grinned as Kurt made his way to the dining room.

"Why are you always here, Noah?" Kurt asked.

Everyone at the table froze at Kurt's question. "Did I not tell you, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Obviously not…" Kurt trailed off as he sat next to his father.

"Puck lives here now!" Finn yelled.

"What? Why?" Kurt questioned.

Burt and Carole exchanged glances over Noah's ducked head. "That's his story to tell you if he so chooses." Carole finally said.

"Um… alright." Kurt dug into the pancakes that Carole made.

The tension that sprung from Kurt's question slowly eased as everyone began to discuss the day ahead as Kurt looked down as he pushed his pancakes around his plate. He was so lost in thought about what Blaine had said to him. Kurt suddenly thought about what Blaine told the rest of the Warblers. He couldn't take all of the Warblers' hatred; he had grown to care as much for the a cappella group as much as he did for New Directions, no matter how much the hatred was deserved.

Kurt shook his head; he could wallow in self-pity once everyone had left for the day.

He finally looked up from the mush that was once a pancake to his father; Carole, Finn, and Noah had obviously left for school and work respectively. "Are you okay, kiddo?" Burt asked. Kurt was getting really tired of people asking him that.

"Yes, I'm fine dad." Kurt answered.

"Carole told me that you really want to go back to McKinley. Are you one hundred percent sure, Kurt. I don't want you go to there and turn around and get hurt. What about the baby?" Burt asked.

"Stress isn't good for a baby either, and if I go back to Dalton I'll be stressed twenty-four seven." Kurt replied. "The only time I ever want to step foot back there is later today when I go get my stuff and officially tell the headmaster that I'm leaving." Kurt looked his father dead in the eye to let him know he was sure. "Please dad, with Noah and most likely Santana, I'll be better protected than the president. I promise I won't go anywhere in that school alone, I just can't go back to Dalton."

"Okay Kurt. As long as you're sure."

* * *

**There you have it! Remember to follow me on twitter ( xxBlackMaraihxx) if you want sneak peeks for all my stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt sat in the kitchen glaring at his key, as if they were the reason for all his current problems. He wanted to leave the house and get his things from the dorm at Dalton, but he didn't want to see Blaine. Most of all, he didn't want to go alone. However, with Burt and Carole at work and Finn and Puck at school, he didn't have much of a choice. He _had_ to retrieve his stuff.

Keys jingling in the doorknob brought him out of his thoughts. _Who is here in the middle of the day?_ Kurt asked himself. He grabbed his keys and started for the door. "Noah? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at school?" Kurt asked as he watched the taller man walk into the house.

"Burt texted Finn who told me that you're going to Dalton today to get your stuff and talk to the Headmaster; I thought that you might not want to go alone." Noah answered. Kurt's eyes started tearing up. "Oh, shit! Don't cry! You can go alone! I'm sorry!"

"No! No. I don't want to go alone, it's these godforsaken hormones." Kurt rubbed at his eyes. "Thank you, Noah. I would love for you to come with me. I was just thinking about how I didn't want to go alone." Kurt smiled at him.

"Alright then! Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

As Kurt and Noah pulled up to the school, Kurt started to get nervous. What if they ran into Blaine? What if he told Noah? What if Noah stopped talking to him? He just started becoming friends with Noah. _I can't do this, _Kurt thought.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"I don't think I can do this." Kurt whispered and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Hey, Kurt, look at me." Noah said and grabbed Kurt's chin forcing him to look at Noah. "You _can_ do this. You are strong. You've been through so much_ shit_ in your life and you shouldn't let some douchebag make you afraid to go get your own things." Noah looked him straight in the eye as he said this. "And, you'll have me there. If he dares to say _anything_ to you, I'll punch him in the face, okay?"

Kurt smiled at Noah, "alright," he whispered. "Let's go."

Kurt and Noah made their way to the Headmaster's office first. Things went a lot smoother than Kurt thought because Burt called the Headmaster that morning to tell him that Kurt was leaving. After signing some kind of paper for something Kurt didn't know what, he led Noah to his old dorm to start packing the clothes he left their during the week. After everything had been packed and they started making their way back to the Navigator, they ran into Sebastian and Blaine.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Sebastian smirked at Kurt.

Kurt tensed beside Noah. "What do you want, CW wannabe?"

"Nothing," Sebastian smiled, "I just wanted to show you that I was right." He smirked again and lifted his and Blaine's clasped hands. "I told you he would be mine by the end of the year."

Kurt stared at their hands in shock. Kurt and Blaine only broke up _yesterday._ "Well… I'm very happy for you. Excuse me." Kurt tried to get away from Blaine and Sebastian before they revealed something he didn't want reveled.

"Blainey also told me something interesting, s_lut._" Sebastian called. Kurt froze in the middle of the hall.

"What did you just call him?!" Noah yelled.

"Noah, don't." Kurt whispered.

"Oh, you didn't tell your new boy toy?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine. Don't. Please." Kurt begged.

"You _haven't_. Wow, Kurt. People should know these things about you." Blaine smirked. "Kurt cheated on me, got pregnant, and doesn't even know who the father is."

Kurt felt like his whole world just crashed around him. "I didn't cheat on you, Blaine." Kurt whispered.

Noah looked at Kurt with wide eyes as he figured out what happened to the smaller boy. "Kurt…"

Kurt looked from the pity in Noah's eyes to Blaine's angry ones. "Fine," Kurt turned to Noah. "I'm a slut. I got pregnant by someone who wasn't my boyfriend." Kurt turned back to Blaine and Sebastian. "Happy?" Kurt stormed away from the three of them.

He sat in his Navigator waiting for Noah for about ten minutes before the other boy joined him.

"Kurt…"

"I don't want your pity, Noah." Kurt knew that Noah had figured it out. "I know that it's my fault. Deep down, I obviously wanted what that man gave me. I would have fought harder if I didn't." Kurt stared straight ahead. "It doesn't matter now though. So we're just going to drop it, okay?" Kurt turned to Noah and raised an eyebrow. Noah didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

They drove the whole way back to Lima in silence. Noah was still trying to process what he learned and Kurt was trying not to breakdown. The silence wasn't broken until they pulled up in the drive way. "You can't tell anyone about this, okay? The only people that know are you, Dad, and Carole. I'm not ready for people to know yet."

"Your secret is safe with me." Noah replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there, everyone! Sorry it took a while to get out. Had a mild case of writers block. Plus me and my best friend have become obsessed with playing Slender. Lol. Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kurt didn't leave his room for the next three days. Nothing motivated him to get out of bed for anything, minus going to the bathroom. He didn't know how he could face Noah after what happened with Blaine and Sebastian.

However, on Saturday morning, a familiar little voice screaming "Daddy!" brought him out of his depressive state and got him out of bed. Slowly he made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he saw Noah holding Beth while talking to Shelby.

"Daddy! It's my fwiend fwom the pawk!" Beth yelled in Noah's ear! "He still looks sad, Daddy. I thought you said you were going to kiss him better?" Beth looked straight in Noah's eyes as she said this. It made Kurt duck his head and blush.

"Hi Kurt," Shelby greeted him.

"Hello."

"You guys take good care of my girl tonight, alright?" Shelby said with a smile.

"Of course!" Noah smiled at his daughter.

"We're having a sweep over!" Beth yelled, looking at Kurt. Kurt smiled at the little girl and nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Kurt said softly.

Beth nodded enthusiastically, "I never got to stay all night with my daddy b'fore!" She had a huge smile on her face.

"And we'll have tons of fun, princess!" Puck proclaimed as he took Beth in the living room, leaving Kurt alone with Shelby.

"They're really good together." Shelby said; Kurt nodded in agreement. "He's a really good father. I honestly never thought he would be, but he's full of surprises." Shelby gave him a funny look. "Some people just don't give him the chance."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. He's full of love, and right now Beth is the only one he can give it to, but it's not enough." Shelby smiled at Kurt. "Take care of them, please." Kurt nodded and followed Noah and Beth into the living room.

* * *

"Kurtie! Come play with me!" Kurt smiled at the little girl and moved from the couch where he was previously curled up to the floor where Beth was having a tea party with some stuffed animals that Kurt found for her. Her tea party wasn't as elaborate as Kurt's had been when he was a kid, but Beth was having a blast with it.

"Why thank you for the invitation, Ms. Corcoran." Kurt said with a British accent which made Beth giggle. They were so engrossed in their tea party that they didn't see either of their dads smiling at them.

Burt looked over at Puck and nodded to the kitchen; it was time to have a talk with him.

Burt and Puck sat at the kitchen table in silence, both of them knew this conversation had to happen, but didn't really want it to.

"Puck-"

"Call me Noah." Noah interrupted, Burt raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to be Puck anymore; Puck was a delinquent, someone who slept with his best friend's girlfriend and got her pregnant, someone who bullied innocent kids. I don't want to be that anymore."

Burt nodded in understanding. "Alright, Noah. Have you told Kurt about why you're living here now? About your mother?" Burt watched as Pu-_Noah_ flinched. He knew that Noah didn't want to think about it, much less talk about it, but he knew what was going on with the look Noah got in his eyes.

"No," Noah whispered. "I don't want to tell anyone else right now, Mr. Hummel." Noah answered.

"Well, son, if you ever want to be with my boy, you won't be able to stay in the closet, you know that right? Kurt would want to shout it from the rooftops; he won't hide in the closet for anyone." Burt informed him.

"Yeah, I know." Noah sighed. "Wait! How did you know that? I haven't told anyone." Noah's eyes were wide.

"The way you look at my son says everything, Noah." Burt answered. "I think you should tell him." Burt stood and clapped Noah on the back. "And, for what it's worth, I think you and Kurt would be great together. As you know, he's going through a rough time right now, but you could be good for him. And he for you."

Noah sat in the kitchen in shock. He never had a parent's approval to date someone. He barely ever had parent's approval on _anything, _but Burt Hummel, Papa Bear Burt Hummel, just gave him permission to date his son.

_Watch out, Kurt Hummel. You're gonna be mine._

* * *

**There you go! Hope you like it! As always, thank every single person who reviews, favorites, follows, or even LOOKS at my story! Lol. It seriously makes my day every time I get an email telling me someone reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, all! I know it's been a very long time since I updated, and I'm very sorry. Life has been weird here lately, but I finally got it done! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"One more night, pwease!" Beth yelled after Noah told her that Shelby was coming to get her the next morning.

"I wish you could, sweetheart, but you gotta go home to your mommy. She missed you last night." Noah told her.

"I see her all the time! I never to get to see you, Daddy!" Beth's bottom lip wobbled. Noah was on his knees in front of Beth in a second.

"If I could, I would have you with me at every second of every day." Noah whispered to Beth.

"If you want, she can come over next weekend and stay a night." Shelby broke the silence.

"Weally?!" Beth asked.

"Sure, why not. You need quality time together, and a break once a week would be nice." Shelby winked.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Beth squealed in Noah's ear.

"Thank you, Shelby." Noah said with tears in his eyes. A year ago, Shelby wouldn't leave him alone with Beth for more than a few minutes. Now, she gets to stay with him once a week.

"Not a problem, Noah." Shelby smiled. "Now come on, Beth; you'll get to see your daddy next weekend."

"Otay! Love you, Daddy!" Beth yelled and pressed a sloppy kiss to Noah's cheek. "Bye Kurtie!"

"Bye, Beth." Kurt smiled at the small girl.

Shelby picked up Beth and walked out the door. Noah flopped down on the floor where he was previously squatting and let out a bark of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked him.

"I- If someone had told me four years ago that I would actually be getting to see my daughter once a week… I wouldn't have believed it." Noah looked over at Kurt and smiled. "I was just some stupid kid that got my best friend's girlfriend pregnant. She didn't want the kid and I didn't think that I would ever get to see her."

"I'm happy for you, Noah. I really am." Kurt sat beside him on the floor. "You're a really great dad to her."

"Thanks." Noah whispered. "Your dad kinda inspired me, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It wasn't until I started living here that I got to see her. Burt helped me get my life together. He told me things that my own dad should have. I can't thank him enough for what he's done for me."

"Yeah, he's a great dad." Kurt closed his eyes and leaned hi head against Noah. "I hope I can be as great of a dad as the two of you are."

"You're keeping the kid, Kurt. That's more than most people in your situation would do." Noah told him. "And you were raised by the world's greatest dad! You're going to be just fine."

"Thanks." Kurt whispered. "Hey, I was wondering something." Kurt bit his bottom lip. "I… um… I have a doctor's appointment on Saturday. Will you go with me?"

"You… you want _me_ to go with you?" Puck moved so he could look at Kurt. "Really?"

"Is that okay? Because you don't have to if you don't want to! I can ask Dad to go with me!" Kurt looked at Puck with wide eyes and stood up. "Of course you don't want to go with me. Why would you? I- I'll just…" Kurt bolted from the kitchen and up to his room.

"What are you waiting for, kid? Go talk to him. Tell him you'll go." Burt said from the doorway.

"Do you just lurk in the shadows or something?" Noah asked.

"Something like that." Burt smiled at him.

"It's a little creepy." Puck told Burt and went upstairs to find Kurt.

Kurt was sitting on his bed playing with his hands. Why would he ask Noah that? Why in the world would Noah _want _to come with Kurt? Kurt is some sort of freak of nature! A boy that can get pregnant? Why would Noah want to witness that? Why would he want to see the freakish thing growing inside of him that he made with some man that he didn't even know?

"No." Kurt whispered to himself and placed a hand on his stomach. "You're not the freak; you're not even alive yet. I'm the freak. The slut. You'll only have one parent because I'm such a _slut._" Kurt this told his unborn child. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kurt cried into his hands.

"Kurt?" Noah knocked on his bedroom door.

"Please go away." Kurt responded. "You don't have to go with me. I can go alone. Please just leave me alone."

"Kurt-"

"GO AWAY!" Kurt threw the closest thing he had to him at the door.

"Kurt, please talk to me. I didn't answer you."

"I ALREADY KNOW WHAT THE ANSWER IS GOING TO BE! Please. Just leave me alone."

"Maybe you should give him a little bit to calm down." Burt told Noah.

"Seriously?! How do you do that?" Puck asked. "And you just told me to go after him!"

"And now I realize that Kurt needs to calm down. Just let him cool down a bit. Try to talk to him in a few hours. It'll all work out."

"Ever the optimist, aren't you?

"Right now, I have to be."


	7. Sorry!

Sorry to everyone that was waiting on an update, but this is officially going on HAITUS.

Real life is a bitch and gets in the way and I am suffering from terrible writers block from both of my stories, so I'm going try to figure not only my life but where I want to go with these stories. I'm not real sure how long it'll take, but I promise I am coming back to these.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
